It All Comes Back To Him
by MoonFox35
Summary: Drabbles featuring our favorite Izaya paired with a few of the main male characters.


**Author's Notes:** Just a few drabbles featuring Izaya x Everyone. I tried to use every main male character. It didn't feel right using Shinra, though, cause he has eyes for Celty only :) These can be read as separate or as one, although it kinda makes Izaya look like a slut if you read it all as one story xD Writing the fourth one made me ship Kazuka x Izaya so hard. Also, I need to stop reading romance novels; I'm writing sex scenes as vaguely as Nora Roberts LOL.

**Dedication:** This is for Patti (/user/parteetiem) for her birthday! When I asked what her favorite pairing was she told me IzayaxEveryone, so that's what I did 8D. I LOVE YOU PATTI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters. If I did… it would be rated NC-17. ;o

**As always, please R&R. Constructive criticism very much welcome!**

**

* * *

**

Kida Masaomi liked beautiful women. He really did. His eye was constantly wandering and following them down the street. And he wasn't afraid to profess that love. The sometimes bashful sometimes harsh reactions he received from those confessions delighted him. Women were such wonderful, delicious, entertaining beings. Kida didn't consider himself a player, but he could never help himself when she walked by, whoever _she_ was at the time. Anri was an exception; she was Mikado's, but he still loved teasing her and seeing her blush and stammer. God, he _loved_ beautiful women.

So why, then, was he here again, tangled in silken sheets and sweaty limbs, moaning into Izaya's wicked mouth as he was taken over the edge to sweet release? And why, later, was he watching Izaya put his clothes on and leave with this hollow ache in his heart?

* * *

Mikado never thought he'd have to worry about blackmail. He was a quiet, good-natured, normal kid, having been raised that way. He wasn't popular but neither was he bullied in school. He kept away from trouble and generally it kept away from him. He didn't harbor any sort of reputation that he wanted to protect. Other than Anri and Kida, Mikado didn't really care what others thought of him.

"Tanaka Taro-kun," a lilting voice purred out of the darkness above him. Shadows moved and Izaya leaned down to nip at Mikado's neck, eliciting a sharp gasp. "Don't let your mind wander now."

Mikado moaned in agreement when Izaya's teeth moved lower to his chest. As he lost himself in the feeling of Izaya above him, Mikado decided he didn't mind being blackmailed so much.

* * *

"Dotachin…"

Kadota would never admit to the shiver that name sent down his back. The curl of hot desire that bloomed in his stomach whenever _he_ said Kadota's name that way. Around others, Kadota put up a front, made it seem as though he hated the name. In truth, Kadota only wanted one person to use it. It was a term that marked possession and Kadota had a deep desire to be dominated. The circumstances that led to the nickname would never be revealed, circumstances remarkably similar to the one he was in now.

Just like that day, Izaya held him close and whispered obscenely delicious words in his ear, hot breath in combination with those words swamping Kadota with desire. Whereas in the beginning, the name irritated him, now the simple speaking of it by Izaya left him hungry and hot for more.

* * *

Kazuka was lonely. He knew he had no right to be. He had the life that so many envied and reached for. He was set. His own brother couldn't hold a job for more than a month and Kazuka was lucky that Shizuo had enough rage for the both of them. Kazuka acted beside stunning women, dated them, slept with them. He had them at his beck and call. However, the glitz and glamour of being a star and being loved by women around the world… it had all become too much.

Online, he'd found relief. Escape from pressure through meeting Nakura. At first he didn't tell Nakura who he really was, because he was desperate to have a normal friendship. However when he eventually did divulge his secret, Nakura acted as if nothing had changed, like he knew all along but didn't care. Kazuka couldn't explain how wonderful a feeling that was. He was talking to Nakura every waking moment, obsessing over their conversations. Kazuka needed him like he'd never needed anything before in his life. And when Nakura suggested they meet, Kazuka jumped at the chance. And when Nakura kept moving their relationship up in leaps and bounds, Kazuka was hesitant even afraid at first, but soon embraced it. They were lovers now and the once lonely star was falling fast. For the first time in his life, Kazuka knew contentment, the loneliness finally abated.

* * *

A moan broke through the charged silence of the room and was cut off by a growl. Blonde head dipped and probed along muscular chest, mouth searching for weak spots. Brown eyes flashed and darkened as deft tongue plundered navel. Another, louder moan was torn from clenched lips.

Nobody else could get to Izaya like this. Nobody but Shizuo could have him this way. Izaya was always dominant, always controlled the situation, yet Shizuo was the only one who could take that dominance away. The even stranger part was that Izaya didn't mind. The change was welcome. Not that he would ever tell Shizuo, of course, because they still kept up fronts of hatred for each other. In fact, the hatred never dissipated or diminished, but instead fed their mutual desire. Izaya still despised the man above him and he was sure as hell that man despised him right back, the rough way he was being brought to climax only one of many indications of that.

As Shizuo entered him with little preparation, Izaya bit back a cry of pain and pleasure. Shizuo's frantic thrusts had them both moaning as their lips met and tongues twined in a furious battle for dominance as fierce as when they'd first met. Izaya knew he was close and when Shizuo reached between their slick bodies and grabbed a hold of him, Izaya shuddered and surrendered, his body awash in pleasure. With a few more violent thrusts, Shizuo reached his limit as well and joined Izaya in completion. Gasping, satiated, and still full of hatred, Izaya knew no one else mattered when he came back to Shizuo.


End file.
